Five years of renewed support are requested for two core facilities in the Department of Brain and Cognitive Sciences at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Ours is a growing department which at present has 13 investigators who carry out research on vision, the visual system and the oculomotor system. We are planning to make additional appointments in these areas. We have 9 grants from the National Eye Institute. The research carried out by the 13 investigators of the Core Group includes the following areas of research: (1) neurophysiological studies of the visual and oculomotor systems, (2) anatomical studies of the visual and oculomotor systems, (3) developmental studies of the vision and visumotor function, (4) psychophysical studies of visual functions in non-human primates, (5) psychophysical studies of visual functions in normal human and patient populations, and (6) computational analyses of vision and eye movement. The two facilities supported by the Core Grant, the Instrument Shop and the Electronics Shop, are in extensive use by the Core Group. During the past four years these investigators have been very productive and have published numerous papers. The Core Facilities have made significant contributions to the overall research efforts of this group and have fostered interaction among investigators involved in vision and visumotor research. Continued support of the Core Facilities will be of great benefit to our future investigations.